The present invention relates to a construction machine control system, which has a guidance screen to guide buckets with respect to an excavating surface in a case where civil engineering operation is carried by using a construction machine, e.g. a construction machine having a bucket.
When civil engineering operation is carried out by using a construction machine, for instance, in a case where excavation of civil engineering operation such as excavation or formation of slope face is carried out by an excavator, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2012-255286, an operator identifies working data from a guidance screen displayed on a display unit, completes an approximate working operation based on the guidance of the guidance screen, then excavates and forms the face of slope while measuring, and coincides these data with the working data.
FIG. 18 shows a guidance screen 51 disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2012-255286 as displayed on the display unit (not shown). The guidance screen 51 displays a position and a posture of a bucket 54 in three-dimensional display with respect to a working data 52.
Of the guidance screen 51, the position and the posture of the bucket 54, which are guiding information for guiding the bucket 54 to target height, are displayed on a window 55, an azimuth, which is the guiding information for making the bucket 54 face directly toward the excavating surface, is displayed on a window 56, and on windows 57 and 58, a moving direction, which is the guiding information for guiding the bucket 54 to target gradient is displayed. Further, the working data 52 are stereoscopically displayed on a window 59.
An operator carries out an excavation operation by controlling the position, the posture, the azimuth, and the moving direction, etc. of the bucket 54 according to the guide, while identifying the present situation based on various types of guiding information displayed on the windows 56 to 59.
However, in the guidance screen 51 as taught in the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2002-181538, since the various types of guiding information are individually displayed on the windows 56 to 59, the operator had to connect the various types of information by himself and to identify the guiding information.
It is to be noted that, in the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2012-255286 discloses a structure that two GPS antennas are used on the construction machine for civil engineering operation, a three-dimensional position coordinates of a rotation center position of an arm is obtained, and a three-dimensional coordinates of a blade edge of a bucket is obtained based on the three-dimensional position coordinates and an directional angle of the arm.